


Enter

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jacking off, Little bits of dirty talk, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had dreamt of him again, dreamt of the feeling of Kuroo’s skin on his, his teeth nipping little marks into Tsukishima’s neck.</p>
<p>Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to be writing fic for the prompts but this had to happen. It needed to. I needed it, you needed it, we all needed this. Tsukki having really vivid dreams about Kuroo touchin his butt but never getting off in the dreams is my ham ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Waking up in a cold sweat after a particularly vivid dream happens often enough that Tsukishima is no longer shocked, embarrassed, when he blinks himself awake and finds his sheets damp beneath him, tufts of hair sticking to his forehead. His cheeks still manage to turn a light pink when he shifts under his blankets and the fabric pulled tightly over his cock brushes his skin. The smallest sound he’s willing to allow slips out of his mouth and Tsukishima ruts his hips against the mattress, shameless, the far-off, dreamy feeling of hands on his hips just barely lingering there with him, Kuroo’s self-satisfied smile floating in his closed eyes.

Tsukishima had dreamt of him again, dreamt of the feeling of Kuroo’s skin on his, his teeth nipping little marks into Tsukishima’s neck, and, when he grinds down on the bed for the second time, needy and too warm in his skin, Tsukishima remembers the finer details of his dream almost in slow motion.

Kuroo fucks into him slowly, pushing in deep and stretching Tsukishima in that ache inducing, too good to be true kind of way that makes his thighs tremble and his breath catch in his throat. He muffles his moans into the pillow and tries his damndest to keep the volume down, tries in vain, while he rolls his hips back to meet Kuroo’s lazy thrusts—rolling his hips down to meet the friction of his bedsheets, annoyed and desperate—and he can feel the smirk on Kuroo’s face without even turning to look at him.

Fingers dig into his hips and Kuroo grinds against his ass, making the sounds that Tsukishima could get off on solely while he leans down to drag his tongue against the back of Tsukishima’s neck, laving at his earlobe, his pulse quickening under Kuroo’s lips. He begins to move a moment later and Tsukishima is already halfway gone, legs trembling. If he wasn’t leaning down on his elbows by then, he would have fallen. His back is bowed down like a cat stretching, but he would do anything in that second to get Kuroo deeper inside him.

Pressure builds in Tuskishima’s abdomen while he remembers the _really_ good parts, the sweet and maddening drag of Kuroo’s cock as he fucks him slow, coaxing little breathless moans out of the younger boy. Tsukishima pants against his pillow, finding catching his breath more and more difficult with each passing second, harder still when the Kuroo in his dream begins mumbling words of encouragement while Tsukishima fucks himself on him, rocking his hips and hissing as Kuroo’s nails dig into his skin, pulling him back because it’s too good not to.

“Take my cock, Tsukki…” Kuroo mutters, far away but Tsukishima feels the words hot against his ear. “You look so good like this.”

Tsukishima tries and fails to hold in a whimper, dropping his forehead down against the pillow and letting Kuroo fuck him the way he knows Tsukishima would beg for if he was a little less stubborn. Kuroo chuckles above him, thrusting into him with more force. Tsukishima’s knees inch forward on the bed and a hoarse whisper of Kuroo’s name paints the air around them.

Without fail, Tsukishima wakes from each dream before Kuroo pushes him over the edge, much to his annoyance, and his bedroom fills quickly with panting, Kuroo’s name, curses and half-muffled moans when his fingers wrap around his cock and stroke in the same slow, delicious way that Kuroo fucks him but it’s not the same, not enough. He licks up and down the length of his middle and ring fingers, wetting them, and spreads his legs under his blankets, his knees entirely responsible for holding him up while he strokes himself, while he slips his fingers into himself with a low hiss. The head of his cock drags against the sheets and he bites out Kuroo’s name again, giving up and grinding down hard when he pushes his fingers in deeper, curling them up to brush against the right spots.

Tsukishima’s face is flushed, his eyes screwed shut and his moans are entirely wrecked, desperate. “Kuroo… _Fuck_ …”

He feels overheated quickly, fingers moving fast inside himself and cock leaking against his sheets. The friction there is just barely enough, and as his body starts to tingle and feel tight all over, Tsukishima bites down on his pillow to keep himself quiet, panting and moaning Kuroo’s name as quietly as he can manage. His orgasm drags on for what feels like forever, arms and legs quivering until he can barely stand it. While he cums, he can almost hear Kuroo behind him— _“You look so hot when you cum like this, Tsukki, begging for it…”_ —and Tsukishima shivers, panting hard when he’s finally come down.

When he catches his breath, Tsukishima tries to go back to sleep, uncaring that his sheets are dirty with his cum, sweat, and he’s almost pulled under again when, beside him, a little chirp sounds. He blindly reaches for his phone and opens the one new message standing there waiting for him, a lazy warmth spreading over his body.

Kuroo’s awake, too, wondering why Tsukishima hadn’t come over than evening, and Tsukishima lies deftly, fingers itching to type out something closer to “fuck me tomorrow” as opposed to “no reason.”

 


End file.
